


Time After Time: Fourteen

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Times of Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Neo-Pagan Scripture & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Apocalypse, Apocalypse Fix-it, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, In the Veil, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Teenaged Draco Malfoy, Teenaged Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Triwizard Tournament, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Magic is dying.It's that simple, Magic is dying.With no other choice, Harry and Draco step into the Veil, and what is revealed will change everything.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The Second to last of my Yule gifts!
> 
> You get the first three chapters of this as my gift since I kept forgetting to put it out before now. 
> 
> I'm done with classes until January so I'm going to try my hardest to get things written out so I can post more often again. It might not happen, I have two regular classes and then two big self-work classes next term so we'll see.
> 
> Thanks to the Tumblr staff in their infinite wisdom (note the sarcasm), you may not be able to see either of my tumblrs, so I'm going to try making sure that any announcements are made on my external blog or twitter. I've been debating moving elsewhere as well, and I'll let you all know if I do.
> 
> Well, I did a dumb. I went and changed my birthday on Twitter... which put me below the age of 13 (which I was when I made it... so I guess it makes sense) which then got my account locked. I have sent in a help ticket stating that I am now over the age of 13, so I should be getting it back, but it may not be until after the holidays, just to let you know.
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

They’d been talking about and making this plan for three months. The remaining Unspeakables, Aurors, Wizengamot members, Medicals and Magicals from all walks of life had spent the last three months talking and arguing about what they were going to do, and finally, last week they’d finished their discussions and come to a decision.

Magic had started dying out in full a decade ago, after almost a century of being abused by its users. First, it began by the number of Squibs rising and Muggleborns dropping. Then the Magical Creatures and Races – Veela and the like – began reporting decreasing birth rates. And before anyone realized, the Magic in the world had been disappearing from everything else.

The loss of Magic was first noticeable in new objects or those that didn’t store Magic on their own – so most enchanted objects and new Ward schematics which hadn’t had the time to gain any external power. They began to stop working and failing until eventually they just ceased functioning and couldn’t be replaced.

Magicals with weaker Cores began to get sick shortly after – fever, chills, refusal of sustenance until eventually they just wasted away – and then they began dropping like flies. At first, Healers had thought that it was a new strain of Dragon Pox or some new disease from the Tropics – the last hosts of the Quidditch World Cup – but eventually that changed once they started doing more rigorous testing on those who held onto life. Concurrently, Wards put up within the past forty years began to fail – layer by layer disappearing until nothing remained.

Light Magicals went next – getting the same sickness and dying the same way as those who’d passed before them. Unfortunately, a good portion of the Weasley family had been part of the first wave of those ill and Percy had been the first to pass away. At the same time that Light Magicals were dying, the remaining Wards put up within the last one hundred years began to fail, going out layer by layer again but in a shorter amount of time.

When these talks had started, Dark Magicals were just beginning to lose their magic – the Crabbe and Goyle families being the first to fall – and at the same time Heavy Wards began to drain.

Now, with only few Magicals left – mostly Magicals with a Gray affinity or a Strong Core – and only the Ancient Wards around Hogwarts, the Ministry, and Gringotts remaining, they have to put their last resort plan into action.

 

“‘Mione, ‘Mione. We’ll be fine. Draco and I have been planning for this for months. We are as prepared as we can be,” Harry patted Hermione’s hand lightly as he settled back down next to her hospital bed from where he’d gotten up to get her some water.

Hermione coughed and took a sip from the glass before she spoke, “If you two are sure…”

“We’re sure. Bill, Charlie, Georgie, and Susan are coming to see us off.” He raised his wrist to check his watch. “And I really have to be going, it’s almost time.” He stood from his seat, pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, and exited the room.

He took his time to walk down to the Ministry, taking in everything around him. This may be the last time he’d ever see the buildings or trees or even the few people he recognized as he walked past them again.

He stepped in through the Unspeakable entrance, pressing his thumb to the new scanner before waiting for the lift to go down. As it counted down the floors he thought back on the past.

After defeating Voldemort, he’d returned to school and spent the next year catching up so that he could sit for his N.E.W.T. tests. He’d had to stuff almost two years of learning into one and it had only been with the help of both Hermione and Draco that he’d passed all his N.E.W.T.s.

Upon graduating, he and Ginny had married – though only for the convenience and to get Mrs. Weasley to stop hinting and harping at them – and he had joined the Unspeakables at Director Drakona’s insistence with Draco at his side as his partner. From there, he’d spent the first decade of his time researching many things – the Wards around his relatives’ home, time-turners and how they work, Patroni and their effects on Dementors with a look at how Dementors do what they do, and Magical genetics. Once that first decade had been completed, he and Draco had been given the task of studying the Veil, and it was almost a decade before they figured out that the Veil was a doorway to the Spirit World and that at one point in time, there had been one in each continent.

Now, they have no choice and he and Draco were about to embark through the Veil. They needed to see if there was some way of changing things, of fixing things. And this was the best idea.

The bell of the lift dinged and the doors opened. He stepped out and headed to the door he knew would take him to the Veil room. He threw it open and stepped inside.

The small group that waited for him surprised him some as he hadn’t expected a few of them. Waiting for him in front of the Veil were five redheads, three blonds, three brunettes, two ravens, and one person whose hair couldn’t decide on its color. William ‘Bill’ Weasley, Charles ‘Charlie’ Weasley, George Weasley, Ginevra ‘Ginny’ Potter-Weasley, and Susanna ‘Susan’ Bones-Corner were the redheads. Draconis ‘Draco’ Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy – Draco and Astoria’s son, and Lunetta ‘Luna’ Lovegood were the blonds. Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were the brunets. Of the ravens were Dean Thomas, and Albus Potter – his and Ginny’s seventeen-year-old son. And the last was Harry’s godson Teddy Lupin-Black, whose hair kept cycling through the color spectrum as he shifted from foot to foot.

Ginny stepped up to his side and wrapped her arms around him in a hug before she pulled back to look at both Harry and Draco, “Are you two still sure about this?”

“Yes, Gin. We’ve no other choices. We are the last of Britain’s Wizarding population, unless you want to count the dozen or so people wasting away in Mundane hospitals,” Harry remarked as he settled his arms around her, Teddy, and Albus.

He hugged the three of them to his chest, breathing them in quietly before he pulled away. He cupped their faces, staring into their eyes for a long moment before he pressed a kiss to their foreheads and whispered, “I love you,” against their skin.

They soon moved away and he moved to say good-bye to the others who’d come to see them off. Bill and Charlie simply gave him a quick hug and told him how lucky they were to have met him. George wrapped him tightly in his arms and whispered quietly into his ear, “Freddie would have been so proud of you, little brother.” Harry could only make a soft noise before he pulled away to wipe at his eyes.

Luna and Neville came over next. They each wrapped their arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around their waists. Harry pressed a kiss to Luna’s forehead and whispered quietly so that only she and Neville could hear, “I’m sorry.”

Luna hummed softly in response before she spoke, “I know.”

Luna had the unfortunate fate of being a Bound Seer, which meant that she would continue to live until _all_ Magic was gone. Leaving her as the last of the Magicals unless something else killed her before Magic disappeared.

Harry pulled away from the two of them, and quickly greeted the remaining members of the group: pressing light kisses to the cheeks of Astoria, Daphne, and Susan; hugging Scorpius lightly while quietly warning him against hurting his son who the blond was dating; and finally, clasping arms with Dean who was beginning to get ill and was leaning heavily on a pair of crutches.

With everyone now addressed, Draco and Harry began to ready themselves. They removed their robes, their practically powerless wands, their D.O.M. ID cards, and the few remaining magical items that were still working that were on their person. With everything set down and away from them, they stepped up to the Veil.

“Together? Or would you like to go first?” Harry questioned as they stopped before it.

“Might as well go together,” Draco replied, looking quizzically at the shimmering silver cloth before them. Harry nodded and they took a step closer to the old cloth.

They each turned back to share one last look with their loved ones before simultaneously they took a deep breath and took the plunge with eyes closed, stepping up and through the cloth, leaving behind the world.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! You've seen this before if you've read the other two. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

“Ah, Hartikylus Jamison and Drakonias Lucius, right on time. Come this way, your meeting is about to start,” A chipper voice chirped as they opened their eyes. A young woman with ageless features and carefully curled blonde hair stood before them in a simple white dress with a clipboard in her hands.

“Who are–” Harry stopped at hearing his own voice. He sounded like he was eighteen again! He turned to look at Draco and squeaked in shock at seeing his friend back in the body of his eighteen-year-old self.

“Who am I? My apologies, Christina Marie, Greeter of the Spirit Realm Doors.” She clicked her heels together, bare feet making a soft sound on the tile floor. “And before you ask, you were reset to a time when your magics were most powerful and still pure. Pure being unattached to anyone new, so before you had children or were married. Now. I’m to take you to see your Reapers and the Bosses, they’ve been waiting for you.”

She turned and began walking away, leaving the two teens to look at each other for a quick moment before following after her. She wandered through white halls until she came to a seemingly random silver door. Everything looked the same here. She knocked lightly before opening the door and motioning the two inside.

“Hartikylus and Drakonias are here to see you,” Christina announced before closing the door, leaving the two teens standing before a group of nine women and four men.

“Nice to see you again, Hartikylus.” The speaker was a raven-haired man with ageless features. He and everyone else sitting at the table were dressed all in white, the same as everyone they’d passed by in the halls as well as themselves. The women were in plain sundresses while the men wore long sleeved v-necks and simple pants with no shoes.

“Again?” Harry questioned, tilting his head to the side as he sat down in the left chair in front of the long table.

“Mm, this will be the seventh time we’ve met. But only the third you’ll remember, even if the other two are vague.”

“Seven!”

“Twice before Hogwarts, once during the Chamber incident, once during the Horcrux Hunt, the time during the final battle, and the final was while you were researching Dementors.” The man had been rifling through papers as he spoke and he raised his head from studying them to look at Harry, “Seeing as this will be one you remember in full, I will introduce myself again. I am Rorin Marcus, and I have the unfortunate circumstance to be assigned as your Reaper.”

“Drakonias, we have met only once before when you were a very young child and had gotten sick. I am Jennifer Morgan, and I am _your_ Reaper,” The all-around golden woman sitting next to Rorin explained. “I will introduce the rest. The three ladies at the end on the left are the Fates; the blonde is Cleo, the brunette is Lina, and the final with silver hair is Ariana. The three at the end on the right are the Times; the redhead on the very end is Aenor, the raven-haired man is Berwyn, and the raven-haired woman next to him is Aikaterine. Between myself and the fates are the embodiments of Death and Chaos respectively; the first is Merikh and the second is Seth. Next to the Times, sit Ladies Luck, Magic, and Life; now known as Tylana, Hecate, and Honey respectively.”

“Merry met,” Both teens greeted, folding their hands on the table and dipping their heads shallowly to the Deities before them, as was custom when meeting someone of higher ranking – of which there were few for Harry.

“Now, as to why we’re here,” Rorin started, shuffling through the pages of his clipboard. “To put it simply, your world is dead. Magic is an integral part of the world living and functioning, but due to the actions of Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, and the Ministry for Magic–”

“For Magic?” Harry questioned.

“Ah, that’s right, Cuthbert Richard left much to be desired as a History professor after his death. Let me explain.” Rorin shook his head in amusement before continuing, “The last Magical born into the Windsor family before Princess Charlotte and her cousins Isla, Mia, and Severn was Queen Victoria. However, Queen Anne and her cousin who later became King George I, were the ones to set up the Ministerial Offices as they were the last with magic before her. Queen Anne started the Ministries by appointing advisors for those issues. King George is the one who created the Ministries to take the workload off the shoulders of the Royal Advisors. At the time, they were all labelled Ministries _for_ whatever. However, after the death of Queen Victoria and the apparent magiclessness of the remaining members of the family, the then Minister changed the titles to Minister and Ministry _of_ Magic and cut them off from the mundane world.”

“How did they kill Magic? Or at least, I’m presuming they are the ones that killed Magic,” Draco asked, leaning forward eagerly as he waited for the answer. Both, he and Harry, had spent the last five years trying to figure out where they’d all gone wrong enough to _kill_ Magic.

“It began with the Classifying of Magic by the Ministry. By Classifying and the later banning of Magical Branches, Magic began to die because to be maintained, there must be balance. Some Branches makes sense to limit, like necromancy or the Blackest Arts. However, _all_ Magic must be practiced for there to _be_ Magic,” Hecate picked up, her fists clenched on the table in front of her. She was the personification and Giver of Magic, and so she was weakened with Magic’s Death. “Both Dumbledore and Voldemort continued this by killing off and forcing certain Magic Branches on those around them. Dumbledore did so by making sure that only ‘Light’ Magic was taught at Hogwarts and through meddling where he shouldn’t have. Voldemort did so by killing off prominent families and new blood, and by fracturing the Magical Cores of his followers by holding them under Torture Curses.”

“Is there anything we can do about it?” Harry bit his lip as he too leaned forward.

“Your world is finished, but we could send you to similar one to try and fix it,” Aenor told them, looking through the clipboard in front of the Times. “There are three were you might make a difference. The first is currently running in nineteen-ninety-five; the second is running in nineteen-ninety; and the final is running in nineteen-eighty-seven.”

“What differences could we make in each of those?” Draco asked, his analytical mind racing as he tried to figure it out on his own.

“You would remember everything of the previous timeline with a few updates and notices, first off. But to answer your question,” Berwyn started, folding his hands over the clipboard. “The first world, where Hartikylus is still only fourteen, continues to fall directly with your timeline. The only difference being that Remus Johnathon was in touch with Hartikylus from the time that he was old enough to read. The changing point will be after the third task, the ritual – which Peter Andrew botched the first time – can be used to bring Thomas Marvolo back to rights. Thomas Marvolo is a key part of righting Magic back to balance in all worlds.

“The second, where Drakonias has just turned ten, is similar enough, the difference being that Vernon William died in nineteen-eighty-five of a heart attack. You can do whatever you need there.

“The final world, event wise nothing has changed. Nothing at all, but there, in a world where you both are only seven and everything else is different, you can get anything and everything done.”

“What do you think, Draco?” Harry asked, already knowing which he wanted to step into.

“As children, we don’t have much control or power… But, going back that far gives us so much more time to plan and get things set up…” Draco replied, talking mostly to himself. “But what would we have to do and how would we have to do it to fix everything? And there’s the question of what makes this world so much different than the one we just left?”

“That would be where we come in,” Jennifer told them, looking through the clipboard in front of her. “We have all those answers and more. Many, many more.”

With those words, the two teenagers settled in to get their answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Hartikylus' life on the morning he leaves the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It depends on the age, how fast their memories mesh. Younger there are less to mesh with, but older their minds are more settled which make it easier. That's why Hartikylus gets somethings faster than others. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Sunlight filtered in through the window, falling directly over Hartikylus’ eyes as he rolled over on his thin bed to face out into the room. He groaned quietly before reaching out for his glasses from off the rickety desk next to his head. He’d just reached up to slip them on when he heard the muffled annoyed hoot from the window.

His head whipped around to face the window and he blinked in shock at the Snowy Owl staring at him as she bobbed up and down.

“Sorry, Heddy!” He exclaimed after getting his head together and realizing that it had worked, they’d come back. He threw the thin covers away and jumped up from the bed before rushing over to the window and throwing it open.

She cooed at him as she soared through to land on the desk top, a letter clutched in her beak. She settled down in the center of the desk before flapping her wings at him as she waited for him to take the letter.

He closed the window partway before stepping around to the desk. She dropped the letter into his hand when he held it out for it and he reached up to scratch her chest feathers with his empty hand.

“There’s some treats in your cage,” He told her, smoothing out a loose feather on her head before settling down in the chair. He flipped the envelope – a muggle envelope with a green lily stamped in the corner instead of a stamp – over to look at the writing on the front and blinked as the memories slotted into place.

He could remember the first one of these letters that he’d received. He was eight-years-old, and it was the first letter he’d ever received. One morning just after his eighth birthday, he’d gone to get the mail and found the letter amongst the bills and other mail for the Dursleys. Smartly, he’d slipped the letter through the cracks of the cupboard door before heading into the kitchen to give over the rest.

Since then, he’d gotten one letter a week, even if he couldn’t write back. It was only later, that he found out from the author that there had really been no need to worry, there were several spells on the paper that would prevent anyone that wasn’t Hartikylus from destroying or opening the letter, and if they found it, they wouldn’t be able to read it or destroy it with a compulsion to give it back to him.

He had boxes and boxes of them now, all of them shrunken down to fit into a larger box which he kept under the floorboards under his bed with everything else he loved and couldn’t lose.

He hummed happily as he dug for scissors to open it and cut the lily out. The remainder of the envelope was torn to shreds and discarded into Hedwig’s cage for cage bedding. He returned to the desk, settling down into the chair again.

A soft clink surprised him when he opened the letter, but he grinned when he noticed what it was – an ornately carved tungsten and blond holly wood penknife. He eagerly settled in to read the letter.

> _Cub,_
> 
> _I know I don’t usually send your gift so early, but as I’m sure you know the full moon is the day of your birthday. I also won’t be in the country for the week of your birthday, so I sent it now to make sure that you’d get it._
> 
> _I know that you’re worried about Snuffles, but there’s no need. I’m taking him with me while I go to check out your suggestion. His present **will** come on your birthday, he’s set it up with Hedwig somehow. She’s going to come get it with all your other gifts. _
> 
> _Try not to get into too much trouble. We should be back by Halloween, and we’ll see you as soon as we can._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Uncle Moony._

Hartikylus grinned when he saw that Moony was going to follow his suggestion. At the end of last year, he’d found a tiny book stuck between two Creature books. That tiny book had contained information that had changed everything for both Hartikylus and Moony.

According to the book, in the Americas, werewolves and other shifters could freely and painlessly change with the moon. Additionally, they would keep more of their human minds. It had seemed too good to be true, until Hartikylus had found mention of it in other books while doing that essay on werewolves. So, it was good that Moony was following his advice.

The fact that he was taking Padfoot with him was great! Padfoot could get a trial in America! He’d better write to Moony and suggest it. He knew that he had some relatives in America that Remus knew from Potter family functions, so perhaps that would be the best way to go.

He began to search his room for some paper, finding a couple pieces stuck into a book. He quickly penned out the suggestion before looking to Hedwig.

“You up for another trip to Moony, Heds?”

She merely narrowed her eyes at him and clicked her beak, hopping out of her cage and flying over to the desk. He smiled and handed the page over, petting her head before removing his hand. She cooed slightly around the paper before hopping to the window and exiting. The still rising sun glinted off her feathers, lighting her gold and bronze as she flew off into the distance.

“Now Draco…” He murmured, moving from the desk and going to the broken wardrobe to get dressed for the day. He had some plans already; get all his shit and leave, send a note to Draco, leave a ‘gift’ for the Dursleys on his way out.

With that in mind, he dressed in one of his uniforms – black slacks, white shirt, black shoes – before gathering up everything else he’d want to take with him and carefully packing it away into his trunk, which thankfully hadn’t been shoved under the stairs again. He had time, it was dawn and none of the Dursleys would be awake for hours – Petunia was usually the first awake, generally at 8:30, and seeing as it was about 5 or 6, he had plenty of time.

In went the uniforms that still fit. The books on his desk were arrange by title and author before being put inside. The boxes of letters were carefully tucked between uniforms to hide them. His collection of little wooden ornaments was rolled in one of Dudley’s old shirts – which he would be getting rid of, just not yet. His various writing implements and things he’d taken from Dudley were set inside. All of his valuables – the map, his photo album, some of the other gifts from Remus – were all carefully stored into the single locking drawer of his trunk – which reminded him, he desperately needed to get a new one, along with a new everything else.

His cloak and his wand – which he’d snuck away – were left out, and after making sure that everything was packed, he closed up his trunk, tied Hedwig’s cage to the top, and set about putting up his surprise.

The Weasley twins had sent him a box of Zonko’s supplies, which included some dungbombs, frog spawn soap, and Hiccough sweets. They’d also sent one of their test fireworks, and he carefully set up the room. The firework over the door so that when it was opened after he’d closed it again, it would set off the dungbombs throughout the room. He hung the soap over the owl water with some string, knowing that the firework would burn it and let the soap down. And as a final touch, he threw all of his hiccough sweets to the floor just in front of the door, knowing that Dudley with his new diet wouldn’t be able to help himself.

He had one last thing to leave behind, a small box that he’d made during the year as a last call if he ever decided to leave. He set it on the floor, nudging it with his foot to get it to project its message of “FUCK YOU DURSLEYS” in bright green sparks. It’d last for six hours, and no one would be able to move it until it was finished.

He took one last look at the room before turning back around to the door, trunk held in hand. With a drag of a finger down the wood and a whispered _Alohomora_ , all the locks quietly clicked open and he opened the door.

The house was silent – excluding the raucous snores of Dudley and Vernon – as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway. He knew exactly which floorboards creaked, so as he wandered out, he avoided them on his way down to the entry where Petunia’s purse and Vernon’s wallet were kept.

He carefully slipped out enough cash to supplement his other money – the leftover money he’d had converted from his school shopping trips, the money he’d snuck away previously over the years, and the few dollars he’d earned from mowing lawns or watering gardens. It wasn’t much, just enough that it was noticeable but easy enough to think away.

He put everything back into its proper place before crossing to the door. With one last smirking look, he unlocked the door and exited his personal hell.

 

Once he’d exited Privet Drive, he entered the train station and ordered one ticket into London. The next train was only ten minutes out and he easily got his ticket then went out to wait with the other passengers.  He settled down on a bench and set his things down next to him.

Wandlessly and wordless he cast the communication charm that he and Draco created during their first year as Unspeakable partners. _Ad coniungere_ _Drakonias Lucius Abraxas Malfoy;_ **I’m on my way to London. Bring your parents and meet me at Gringotts.**

**On our way.**

**Thank you.**

**See you when we get there.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
